


The Long Way Home

by Menochange



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Time and Space Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/Menochange
Summary: Story contains SPOILERS FOR END GAME.After the end of Endgame Tony wakes up and realizes something is very wrong or The one where Tony finds himself in the DCU and tries to get home (for some reason his 'I am IRONMAN' routine doesn't seem to impress anyone and is that Loki?)Multiverse Post-Endgame Fix it of sorts.Loki/Tony pairing is Endgame ;)





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I've been ruminating over this idea since I watched Endgame.   
> A few things:   
> 1\. Obvious spoilers ahead.  
> 2\. In case anyone didn't read the summary or the tags Loki/ Tony is endgame although it's going to be a long road.  
> 3.This is a Marvel/DC comics crossover (but you don't need to know much about DC - or more specifically the Batfamily or Marvel but some background would be helpful as this will be mainly told by either Tony or Loki's POV - with some bat chapters).  
> 4\. more tags will be added the further we get into the story.  
> 5 Finally for those of you following BHTUA. I have not forgotten, New chapter is nearly done and will be posted soon :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think :)

The stories lied to him Tony thought as he lay there, eyes closed unable to move. The stories lied to him because he was dying but the world around him was still abuzz with noise. It was all so damned loud, he was still in a ridiculous amount of pain for someone who just died saving the God damned world – and not imaginary Cap who lived in his head, he would not mind his God damned language.

Everything hurt so much, he just wanted to rest now. The war was won, the threat of Thanos that had been looming over him for so long was finally gone, he was free. He thought of the people he was leaving behind and felt his heart grow heavy in pain. The thought of pepper, not the condiment – even for him that would be weird – but of the Beautiful, strong, smart and loyal CEO who has always been by his side, who would probably cry at his funeral but she’d be fine. She was always fine without him, some would say she’d be better off without him in the picture; She was always too good for someone like him.

He thought of his Honey-boo who was his best and longest friend, the guy who always had his back – although they did have their disagreements – Rhodey was a great man and honestly Tony had been selfishly holding his best friend back all these years. He thought of Happy (and wow all his friends needed to grow up and get real names) loyal, steadfast Happy who had been wasting his talents protecting Tony. Happy would look after everyone for Tony now that he could no longer do it. The Avengers would be fine too, Cap was a great leader and now that Brucie had mastered the line between hulking rage monster and super genius scientist, they would be able to thrive without all the infighting and drama.

 He thought of his kids, Harley was old enough and smart enough that he didn’t need Tony, he’d be fine by himself and Pepper would make sure he’d be able to afford any university he wanted and have a position at Stark industries should he ever want it. Peter, well Peter was alive so at least Tony was able to do that for him and maybe the kid would be less screwed up with Cap as a role model rather than him, because honestly Cap wouldn’t have put the kid in danger like Tony did. He was safe and alive, so Tony finally did something right. Morgan his baby, he would never get to see her again but maybe that was a good thing. For a short time, he got the privilege of being her father and he realised that he wanted nothing more than that. He finally understood what his father meant when he said Tony was his greatest accomplishment. Having a child was the hardest and greatest thing he had ever done. He would never see his baby girl again but that’s okay because he saved her, she would be free to grow up, she’d be happy and never want for anything in the world; Tony was certain the others would ensure that. She’d meet her brothers and never be alone again, surrounded by love and family she’d probably never even notice he was gone.

Tony felt the tears pour down his face, he loved them all more than 3000, more than any quantifiable amount could articulate, he loved them more than he loved himself or the world which is why he had to do what he did but that didn’t make this part any easier – especially since it seemed to drag on for so fucking long – truth was he didn’t want to go.

“Hey man, errrr… are you okay?” a high pitched nasally voice asked him and Tony felt something jab him a couple times in the shoulder. Tony sighed annoyed, was it too hard to allow a man to die in piece after saving the free world, seriously. Kids have no respect these days.

Annoyed Tony forced his eyes open, expecting to be faced with the broken landscape of their battle ground, littered with heroes trying to organise themselves post battle Tony was surprised when instead he was greeted with a blue open sky, large buildings loomed overhead and feet walked around him hastily. Tony shot up surprised and winced clutching his left side which felt like it was on fire, once he was able to think beyond the pain he took in his surroundings.

He was in a city. A busy unruined city, surrounded by people.

“What the actual fuck”


End file.
